


友人之妻三俗梗云霄飞车

by Peeeepper



Category: TwoSetViolin-RPF, Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M, Open Relationships, PWP, Rough Oral Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peeeepper/pseuds/Peeeepper
Summary: Ray/Brett PWP，烂梗，云霄飞车，三观不正警告，Eddy很绿警告
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang, Ray Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	友人之妻三俗梗云霄飞车

**Author's Note:**

> “我该回去了。”过了一会Ray说。Brett看着他坐起来，光着身子来回走动捡起地上的衣服。Brett躺着懒得动，Ray走进淋浴间清理了一下自己，穿上了那件Eddy的帽衫，从脏衣篮里扒拉出来自己的牛仔裤套上。Brett看着他收拾东西，又把地上其他散落的衣物收集起来放到凳子上。Ray穿戴整齐了以后走进来有点局促地凑过来在他的脸颊上吻了一下“那我就先走了”见Brett没有起来穿衣服的意思，自己自觉的拎起行李箱和琴盒。Brett看他的背影消失在玄关，接着是关门的声响，而过一会，他就得起来收拾这一堆烂摊子，等另一个姓陈的男人回来，或许Eddy要好久才能发现自己的衣服少了一件。

“你还真把我扔在机场不来接我，外面下着雨呢我自己托着箱子回来”Ray一进门就是一串牢骚，他的飞机晚点了，本来就又累又烦，再加上淋了点雨，简直要牢骚得不行了。“琴呢？”Brett只是开门接过他的行李箱，嫌弃地拿起抹布擦了两把淋湿的外壳就丢在玄关不管了。“这了”Ray把琴盒从背上卸下来，Brett冷漠地抱起琴盒转头就走，顺手把擦过行李箱的毛巾扔到Ray头上“Eddy把车开走了，我懒得出门你就自己回来呗，我给你订了外卖。水烧好了你去洗洗臭死了。”Brett打开琴盒仔细检查了琴安然无恙才放心了。“我没有干净的衣服了，你借我一件呗”Ray乱七八糟地脱下淋湿的外套和衬衫，他这次行程比较仓促，箱子里几件换洗的衣服还没来得及洗干净，身上这件也交代了。“我给你拿一件Eddy的吧，我的你穿太小了。”Brett头也不回地走去Eddy的卧室，Ray捡起地上的衣服一股脑丢进脏衣篮。“Eddy哪去了？我以为晚上要约饭？”Ray一边走进淋浴间一边问，为了方便隔空喊话只是半掩着卫生间的门。Brett翻出几件Eddy的帽衫，琢磨了一下挑了黑色的胸前有Viloa的那件。“他去他姐姐那边了，今天回不来，家里商量事情。”Brett拿着衣服和一条居家短裤走进洗手间，Ray正在往头上打洗发水“擦，橙子味？这是你俩谁的口味？”Brett把衣服放在架子上，欣赏了一会Ray的腹肌“不是我的，嫌弃就不要用啊。”Brett待了一会又转身走了出去，Ray这会儿在花洒下面睁不开眼睛，只能听见拖鞋在地板上踢踢踏踏地走远“用左边的剃须刀，右边的刀片钝了还没换，Eddy今天早上刚受了伤。咖啡还是茶？”Ray冲掉头上的泡沫“咖啡谢谢，要两块方糖不要奶。”“反正也没有奶。”Brett嘟囔“什么？”Ray把水关小。“没啥！”Brett大声说。  
外卖到的时候Ray刚好吹完头发，他穿着Eddy的卫衣和花色诡异的家居裤走出来，“啊，pizza”他看到有菠萝在上面，还好这里没有意大利人，不然恐怕是要报警了。Brett端出两个盘子回头看向他一脸嫌弃“你那什么发型？”Ray满不在乎抓两把“你没资格说我”他懒得吹造型了干脆放飞自我，反正他的头发向来我行我素不受他个人意愿和地心引力的控制。桌子上放着两杯咖啡，Ray走过去拿起左边的杯子喝。“嘿那是我的”Brett不满地伸手去抓他的胳膊。“现在是我的了”Ray恬不知羞地笑，他这个笑法简直烦死人了。“那杯放了三块糖”Brett不死心试图捍卫自己的咖啡所有权“我改变主意了三块糖也不错。”Brett翻了个白眼转移目标去拿披萨。他刚拿起一块披萨要咬Ray就突然按着他的肩膀凑过来就着他的手咬了一口“不错，挺好吃”Ray口齿不清地说，Brett记不清自己有没有说过他有多讨厌别人一边嚼东西一边说话来着。Ray还是站得贴着他的后背，一只手放在他的肩膀上，Brett能感受到他身上辐射出来的热量，他闻起来像Eddy，身高也和Eddy相近，他站在他身后的姿势也让他想起Eddy，他的手落在他的肩膀上，那个无数次Eddy的手安放着的位置。Brett拿着Ray咬过的半截披萨回头看他，Ray那张脸上还是挂着那个打定主意要惹恼他的笑，Brett于是决定要打破点什么，他就这那个咬过的缺口咬了下去，煞有介事地闭上眼装作品尝的样子，“嗯，确实很好吃。”他看着Ray的喉结上下滚动，“这块披萨是我的”他满意地感到Ray向后退了半步。  
他紧跟着贴了过去，没有让他逃跑，以他们的身高，他的臀部刚好蹭上他的跨。“胆小鬼”Brett继续吃着手里的披萨嘲笑Ray，“害怕了？”Brett满不在乎地贴着他扭动，他甚至还在心不在焉地吃着披萨——在他做着完全不匹配的下流的事的时候。Ray感觉自己的舌头在消失，他想说出点什么来阻止他，或许是什么干瘪的俏皮话来，或许是什么更扫兴的词句，他想说Eddy呢？他想说他是直的，但是他不能，因为Brett才是掌控整个局面发生的人，他如果铁了心要发生，那就要发生。Brett吃完了手里的披萨，完全没必要夸张地吮吸着手指上残留的酱汁，Ray的眼睛在那两片沾了点油脂的嘴唇上定焦，Brett是故意的，他们彼此都心知肚明。  
“哦，你是不打算说了”Brett轻而易举地推着他向后靠在桌子上，木质的餐桌硌着他的后腰，但是那不重要了，有什么能比得上Brett跪在他的面前，呼吸吹在他腹部的皮肤上的湿热触感呢？“你不说也行，太好猜了”Brett用牙齿扯松他的裤带，勃起弹出来打在那两片嘴唇上。Brett故意缓慢地舔过整个柱身，弄出些含糊潮湿的水声。在他克制着不要挺动的时候猛地给他一个深喉。Ray的手指在那个蓬乱的后脑勺猛地收紧，想要骂出几句脏话来，最后却连一个粗鲁的挺身都不舍得给他。Brett的手指美好地包裹着不能完全被吞下的部分，舌头灵活地照顾到所有敏感的沟壑。眼镜由于大幅度的前后吞咽的动作歪在一边，Ray伸出手去取下来放到一边，Brett抬眼看他，那眼神让他又胀大了一些，Brett被呛得发出些呜咽，眼泪涌了出来，他停下来缓了一会，Ray甚至开始感到有些抱歉想要拔出来，Brett只是又瞪了他一眼便又卖力地动作起来，Ray差点要直接交代在他嘴里。他在想Brett真的很擅长做这个，或许是给Eddy做练出来的，而他就在这里，使用着享受着那个本就不属于他的喉咙和湿润的口腔硬得无可救药。这绝对是他人生中最火辣的口活没有之一，而Brett甚至和他一向审美里的性感女郎没有半点相似之处。  
“可以了”Ray凭借着惊人的自制力把阴茎从那个美妙的嘴里抽出来，一把捞起Brett和他接吻，Brett跪了太久膝盖发软靠在他的胸膛上。Ray的胸肌可比Eddy硬多了，靠着一点也不舒服。Brett一边和Ray接吻，一边在他腿上不满地蹭着自己的勃起，Ray的手伸进他的裤子里揉捏着他的屁股，那双比例反人类的手像是演奏什么乐器一样地动作在他的屁股上，臀肉刚好被掌握在那双大手里，Ray觊觎他的屁股很久了，这会儿贪婪的揉捏着，臀肉从他的指缝里溢出来，Brett猜那肯定要留下红痕了。Ray的吻技可圈可点，Brett不是钟爱法式热吻的类型，但是Ray显然很擅长，看来小姑娘们或许对这一类型很受用。Ray吻够了终于放开他惨遭蹂躏的嘴唇，那双手恋恋不舍地离开他的屁股去脱掉他身上碍事的上衣和裤子。餐厅的灯光柔和地落在他的身体上，他动手脱掉Ray的衣服，那具小麦色的身体肌肉紧实的确赏心悦目。Brett自己的皮肤要更白皙一些，身材本就比Ray小一号，再加上不经常运动，脂肪覆盖在他纤细的骨架上使他看起来要肉感许多。Ray恶劣地去挤他的胸前，手法和揉女孩似的就为了看他脸红。Ray咬着他的乳头，手指终于摸索着来到他身后的入口  
“操”Ray终于忍不住骂出声来，嗓音沙哑地厉害“你自己准备过了”他的手指摸到那个小小的金属物，试探着勾住旋转几下，Brett立刻就挂在他的脖子上呼吸都乱了。Ray粗鲁地抽插几下那个肛塞，右手猛地扇在那个臀瓣上，Brett发出短促的呻吟又立刻咬住嘴唇，前液打湿了他的大腿。“你早就计划好了是不是？”Ray咬牙切齿地旋转那个小玩具，浅浅的抽出来又插进去。一想到Brett跪在刚刚洗澡的淋浴间的瓷砖上艰难地扩张自己Ray就硬的发疼。Brett瘫软在他身上一句话也说不出来。Ray托着那个扇红了的还留有指痕的屁股把Brett抱了起来，一边咬他的脖子一边走向卧室。Brett一下子紧紧缠住他，离地的恐惧使他整个人都紧绷起来“你夹的太紧了，我动不了”Ray恶意地咬着他的耳朵说，他们于是终于降落在床上，Ray趁着Brett放开手臂的间隙猛地抽出那个肛塞。  
Brett被激得整个人都发起抖来，Ray就着流出来的润滑捅进了两根手指。Brett猛地向前挺腰，头仰了过去陷进枕头里发出被呛住似的呻吟。高潮来得猝不及防，Brett不愿承认早在他刚认识Ray的时候就幻想过他那几根手指插进自己的屁股。Ray确实知道怎么去使用自己的手指，Brett爽的脚趾都蜷起来。Ray抽出了手指恶意地展示亮晶晶的液体给他看，Brett顺从地舔舐递到他唇边的手指，在那几根手指上品尝自己的味道。Ray磨蹭着他一片泥泞的臀缝，Brett用腿环过他的腰催促他快点。“安全套在行李箱里”Ray有点尴尬地说“操你，别管了，赶紧进来”Brett简直忍无可忍地爬起来在Ray的阴茎上坐到底，两个人同时发出呻吟。  
“太紧了”Ray没有料到他会一坐到底，这会儿正在努力吸气不要直接射了。“操，你太大了”Brett也在努力放松，适应Ray的尺寸，他比Eddy长一些，这个体位下直接顶在前列腺上而他还在不应期里这会儿又痛又爽。Ray试着浅浅的动一动，Brett被他顶的喘不过气，Ray只好捉住他的脚踝交换他们的位置，把Brett放平在床上。  
Brett躺在床上，早上的被子没有叠被他们胡乱的推到一边去，Ray抓过来一个枕头垫在他的腰下面，Brett调整着角度，视野里是Ray仰视的脸，很难有人在床上还能保持表情管理，尤其是你在卖力操什么人的时候，Ray从脸一路红到脖子，眉毛狰狞地拧在一起。Brett被他撞的陷进床垫不得不腾出一只手来固定自己。  
他抬头看着天花板上的灯，猜测现在是什么时间，外面的雨停了天还是阴着，人们一般不喜欢在白天做爱但是雨天就可以模糊掉时间，其实是下午晚些时候，Brett想，卧室里的灯太亮了，窗帘没有拉严不过也没有人会看到他们。Brett一般不会和Eddy开着灯做，这是Eddy毛病，他总感觉太亮了什么都看得清清楚楚的让他不自在。  
Brett随着Ray挺动的节奏迎合他的动作，裸眼看着卧室的灯变成一个模糊的随着他们的晃动一起摇晃的光斑。Ray的技巧很好，Brett完全不用指挥他什么时候加速什么时候渐强。Ray要冲刺了，一把捞起他的膝窝把他的腿架在肩膀上。Brett抓着头顶的床板试图在激烈的顶撞里保持平衡。他不合时宜地想起第一次的时候Eddy太激动了冲刺的时候还让他磕到了头，那时候他们也是在这张床上用的这个姿势，Ray伸出一只手臂自然的垫在他的脑后做缓冲，Brett没法停止去对比他们的不同。Ray做起来要从容得多，他握在他膝窝的手都那么恰到好处。Brett看着那只手掐进他的皮肤，手背由于使力青筋凸起，Eddy从来不会选择掐住他这个部位借力，可能是手的大小的问题，Eddy喜欢握住他的脚踝。Brett感觉自己快到了，他想闭上眼睛，他不想再想到Eddy或者在脑子里对比他们两个人操他的区别了，但是Ray松开了掐住他膝盖的手，转而在他的阴茎上收紧。“操你他妈——”Brett真的要弹起来骂人，高潮生生刹车足以让他杀人。“我们一起”Ray凑过来吻他，完全不给他骂人或者拒绝的余地。  
Ray从一开始就清楚的知道自己的位置，他那么聪明怎么可能不自知。Brett对他不算完全没感觉，但是显然没有重要到撼动他和Eddy的关系的程度。他只是个调和品，一个随机的冒险，完完全全你情我愿，恨不得上完床立刻撇的清清楚楚。但是他怎么能毫不索取些报酬？他怎么能就这么心甘情愿的从这里离开？他太清楚Brett远没有表现出来的这么游刃有余，而血管里奔腾的征服欲使他要在好友的伴侣的身体上攻城掠地。他知道自己也坚持不了很久了，于是加快了速度撞在那一点上。Brett贴着他的身体扭动着发出呜咽和咒骂，后穴不规律的收缩着吮吸着他，他又抽插了几下释放在Brett的身体里，终于松开了握住Brett阴茎的手，Brett在他的身下颤抖着，阴茎吐出一股股稀薄的精液，胸腹剧烈的起伏，头歪在一旁眼神还涣散着，眼泪流进鬓角的头发里，Ray把架在肩膀上的腿放下来Brett都没有反应要去合上。Ray把自己的阴茎拔出来，侧躺着环住Brett的腰一起等待高潮的余韵过去。Brett像是被操坏了没有反应，由着他抱着，胸膛贴着后背。Ray感到什么东西硌在他的枕头下面，他伸出手去摸出来发现是之前丢掉的肛塞。Brett终于有了反应，他甩掉Ray在他小肚子上作乱的手翻个身背对着他，Ray凑过去吻他后颈上的痣，Brett怕痒地往后缩，Ray趁机把手挤进他的腿间，后穴里的精液有些流出来了，Ray伸出手指去想要堵回去，在Brett向后躲的时候把肛塞又塞了回去。冰凉的金属物激得Brett差点翻下床“操你，你到底有什么毛病”Brett翻过身来瞪着他，没戴眼镜的脸有些微妙的疏离感。Ray不经常见到他不戴眼镜的样子，尤其是在他们距离这么近的时候，他第一次发现Brett左眼的眼白上有一颗痣，而他意识到在这之前他似乎从来没有仔仔细细观察过Brett的脸。  
“我该回去了。”过了一会Ray说。Brett看着他坐起来，光着身子来回走动捡起地上的衣服。Brett躺着懒得动，Ray走进淋浴间清理了一下自己，穿上了那件Eddy的帽衫，从脏衣篮里扒拉出来自己的牛仔裤套上。Brett看着他收拾东西，又把地上其他散落的衣物收集起来放到凳子上。Ray穿戴整齐了以后走进来有点局促地凑过来在他的脸颊上吻了一下“那我就先走了”见Brett没有起来穿衣服的意思，自己自觉的拎起行李箱和琴盒。Brett看他的背影消失在玄关，接着是关门的声响，而过一会，他就得起来收拾这一堆烂摊子，等另一个姓陈的男人回来，或许Eddy要好久才能发现自己的衣服少了一件。  
The end


End file.
